100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge
by hausofbraus
Summary: I which I will post 100 fanfics of different themes for a pairing of my choice. The pairing is Mikasa Ackerman x Annie Leonhardt. Expect 100 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**1) Introduction**

Mikasa took a sip of her coffee and nearly moaned when it passed her lips. Bertholdt was working the counter today and had managed to snag her a free drink when no one was looking. She wouldn't call them close, but they would talk whenever he was working while she was there. Every time. They spoke every time she was there. She memorized his schedule because it was easier than sitting silently bored in the coffee house. She found it easy to speak with him. They both had the same calm quietness, though he had the social skills needed to work the bar and associate with people all day.

Currently, the little shop was busier than usual. Mid winter traffic always put them at full swing. It was an eighth of Starbucks' swing, but full swing none the less. Mikasa preferred it that way. Starbucks was full of obnoxious teenagers and hungover men who still felt brave (stupid) enough to brazenly try to cop a feel. Bert offered everyone a friendly smile, adding his sweet dash of sunshine to their days. Mikasa dumped pounds of sugar into her cup until it was nearly just crystallized caffeine. She wish the colossal man a good day before standing to leave. She sidestepped the flood (more like a steady trickle) of people as she ambled to the door.

Just as she took the first step to freedom, she knocked into a small blonde form that she hadn't even seen, spilling a bit of her coffee on her. How could she not have seen her? Her hair was the embodiment of sunshine, and her winter eyes held such intensity that Mikasa had to force herself not to bolt. Especially since those eyes were now focused solely on her. She couldn't help but feel like an ant under a magnifying glass.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Her voice was smooth, deadpan. Her expression matched. Except for those _fucking eyes._ "Aren't you going to apologize?"

For a millisecond too long, she gaped at the short girl. An obvious mistake because the coffee stained girl was five feet of every possible death threat imaginable.

"You just dumped coffee on me, and now you won't even apologize?" This time her voice was dripping contempt.

"Right," The taller girl managed in her daze. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear the unfamiliar fog, "No, you're right. I'm sorry..." Deep gray eyes landed on a name tag, "Annie."

Annie snorted and looked as if she were about to roll her magnificently blue eyes. Mikasa felt like she was drowning in hydrochloric acid, "Apology reluctantly accepted. Now," She raised a slim blonde brow, "Move, please. I have to get to work."

She bobbed her dark haired head in a nod and allowed the girl to slip past her into the cafe.

Annie's presence tasted just how her coffee did.

Bitter.

Sweet.

And everything she wanted.

Mikasa decided that she would have to memorize a new schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love**

* * *

><p>She knew she was in love.<p>

Not in a fluffy chocolate and roses sort of way. More in a my heart is going to explode and if it's for you I don't care sort of way. It hurt. Because she knew she was going to hurt Mikasa.

Annie adored the way the taller girl did things. The way she brushed away that stray lock of night sky hair that always fell back into place. The way she pushed herself to protect those she cared about. The way she carried herself, back straight, head high. The way she blushed when Annie said something that hinted at her feelings.

And those feelings were reciprocated. In the way Mikasa brushed her hand against Annie's. Soft stolen kisses during their watch shift together. The look in her dark charcoal eyes that screamed for Annie to abandon her fellow shifters and drown in the sea of wonders that was Mikasa. How Mikasa would murmur her name as her long fingers teased her most sensitive flesh. She could tell by the mixed pain and relief she saw when she joined the Military Police.

When she climbed that wall it suddenly didn't matter to her if she was killed. As Mikasa's screams of rage flooded her ears all she could feel was the pain she knew Mikasa held in her heart. Swords sliced through her fingers, severing them. She couldn't bring herself to care about the separation of her limbs. Only the way Mikasa's intense, dark eyes stared into her own, full of confusion and anguish and desperation. She saw Mikasa's lips form words meant for only her.

She knew she was in love.

So, she fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Light:**

* * *

><p><strong>TRIGGER WARNING FOR A SUICIDE ATTEMPT<br>I just feel shitty and it's showing in what I do. I'm sorry guys. I really am.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shaking hands fumbled to lock the door against the outside world. Haphazard breaths burst from soft pink lips. Mikasa paused for a moment as if to gather her thoughts before searching the apartment for her roommate. Empty. On a Friday night she knew it would be. Annie liked to hang out with her friends from high school on Fridays, leaving Mikasa their living space to do as she pleased.<p>

Broken words crumbled from her mouth as she dropped into the desk chair. Her dark gray eyes shone with a strange calm over panic, like ice over a winter lake. A few steadying breaths and she managed to retrieve a pen and paper from the desk. The words she scribbled onto the page were uncharacteristically sloppy and rushed. Inky black hair hung down in her face as she scanned the note quickly, lips mouthing the words as they passed.

Mikasa stood from the chair and walked slowly into the bathroom. Her shoulders were slumped from either relief or defeat, though the feelings intertwined at this point. Silence rendered the room deafening as the dark haired girl dug her way to the very back of the bottom drawer, retrieving a large orange pill bottle. The way her pale hands trembled caused it to rattle on the way to her room. She locked the door behind her. The darkness in her gut was suffocating.

The Xanax bars left her hands and tongue feeling grainy. At first she dry swallowed them one by one. By the time she reached ten she was already swaying slightly in place. Thoughts whizzed through her fuzzy brain as she clumsily poured the rest of the bottle into her palm. She shoved what she could into her mouth and tried to swallow, gagging on the ones stuck in her throat. A sip of water from the cup on the nightstand made room for the rest. Mikasa could barely manage to swallow before her head hit the pillow.

She could barely feel herself trembling. Her fingertips were numb and her lips tingled. Her vision was fading black, each blink longer. It was all muddled in her head. Everything was fuzzy. Her chest ached dully as she slipped further and further.

_"You're Mikasa, right?" A small brunette boy regarded her damp face with concern._

_Eight year old Mikasa Ackerman nodded and hiccuped through her tears. It was cold and she was beginning to realize just how alone she was. She was startled by a light warmth being draped around her. The green eyed boy avoided her eyes as she examined the scarf around her._

_"It's cold out here, so you should probably keep that on," His cheeks, still chubby with baby fat, flushed vaguely._

_She remembered the warmth that had filled her newly hollow chest. The little girl had lost and gained so much in so little time. _

_"What's your problem, tall, dark, and dumb?" The short blonde's lips were raised in a snarl, "Do you only know how to say what that Jaeger idiot tells you to?"_

_It had happened so fast that Mikasa was barely aware that she had been angry before her fist connected with the short girl's jaw. They had full out brawled that day. A broken nose for Mikasa, and an eye swollen shut for a girl whose name was Annie Leonhardt, were the tokens of that memorable day. _

Pounding sounded from far away. A muffled desperate noise joined it.

_Her lips were softer than the taller girl expected. She had spent months scheming to figure out how to make it happen, and when it finally did it felt like she had been punched in the gut. Mikasa had to lean down slightly in order to kiss Annie at the right angle. Blue eyes shut, blonde lashes brushed against pale skin. Annie's lips were moving unbelievably gently against her own. Mikasa felt arms wrap behind her neck, keeping her connected. Her own hands connected at the small of the blonde's back, pressing them together. _

_"What the fuck?!" A voice screeched next to them, followed by loud laughter._

_Mikasa knew those voices. With incredible willpower she pulled herself away from Annie and locked eyes with Eren, who stood gaping next to a nearly dying Reiner. _

_"Hey, Eren. I just got back from my date," Mikasa's voice was calm and laced with humor. _

_The brunette spluttered for a moment, switching his wide eyes from his sister to the blonde at a frighteningly rapid pace. Finally he seemed to comprehend the situation, "YOU WENT WITH HER?! I THOUGHT YOU HATED EACH OTHER!" _

_Annie graced her with a slow curve of her lips before shrugging in Eren's direction, "I guess not."_

_Mikasa watched in fascination as his face flipped through various shades of red and purple at light speed. Finally he seemed to notice his friend laughing hysterically behind him. His green eyes widened in shock and realization before he grabbed and began shaking the large blonde, "DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!"_

_Everyone but Eren was laughing._

Something was touching her. She felt like she was moving, but she couldn't really tell. Her stomach felt like shit and her eyes refused to open. A loud noise assaulted her eardrums with titanic force. It felt like her world was slanting, everything sliding off the edge, plummeting to wherever the emptiness would take it.

_They sat on the couch in silence. The only noise in their home was that of some stupid movie on the TV. Mikasa's arm was draped over Annie's shoulders as the small girl leaned into her side. The blonde smelled liked honey and snow. She wasn't paying attention to the movie, just enjoying the way her short girlfriend felt in her arms. _

_When the film finally decided to reach its end, Annie released a contented sigh and stretched before curling deeper into Mikasa's embrace. Storm cloud eyes met deep gray, studying them quietly. Neither of them spoke for awhile, simply enjoying each other's company. Gentle touches and soft kisses were enough communication for the moment._

_Finally Annie spoke. Her blue eyes holding an intense determination._

She was definitely moving. Something was shaking her limp form. Not that it mattered. It was all dark, everything. Even sensation was fading to nothing. Her body was done fighting.

_It was one of her rare smiles. Annie offered it to her as she positioned herself on the couch to better see the dark haired girl. A small pair of hands took hers as their eyes met. Mikasa could barely see her face anymore. Why was the room so dark? _

_"I love you, Mi-_

"-Kasa!" Small fingers jammed down her throat, forcing her into consciousness. Was this hell? Fire surged through her throat as she retched and convulsed, vomiting violently. A sigh of relief brushed against her temple. Someone angled her to better purge her system. A hand rubbed between her heaving shoulders in soothing circles.

Nothing made sense. Everything was black, but she could feel everything around her. Her stomach was revolting and expelling everything within. It cramped and ached with the rest of her body. Gray eyes opened finally and she could see. It looked like she was bent over the tub. Her expulsions flowing down the drain. She smelled her before she saw her. She was sunlight and honey suckle and winter. She smelled sweet and cold.

Tears streamed from Mikasa's bloodshot eyes and she screamed. It was loud and raw. She tasted blood as she sucked in a breath she didn't want. She just couldn't stop howling. Her pale fists clutched the light gray sweatshirt her face was buried in as she wailed. Annie's touch was soft at first, shaky. She murmured soft sounds against her hair, dripping her own faint tears into the raven hair.

"How could you do that?" Annie's voice was shaking softly. Mikasa had calmed to a steady flow of tears, no longer bawling.

When the blonde didn't receive an answer, she released an impossibly heavy sigh and dragged Mikasa's wobbly figure to bed. Annie wrapped herself around the trembling taller girl as the big spoon, and pressed soft kisses to the top of her head. She knew it would be impossible to get an answer right now. No matter how her mind screamed for answers she would have to be patient.

Mikasa's breathing had slowed to an even pace. She was dozing from the exhaustion. Annie stroked her hair in a calm rhythm, whispering to her while she rested. Her expression was fitful even in sleep.

"Mikasa Ackerman, don't you ever fucking do that again," The small girl's voice wobbled with pain and unshed tears, "I don't care what it is. Through Hell or high water I will pull you through." Her hand grasped the back of her girlfriend's shirt.

The note lay on the floor, crumpled by an anxious fist.

_**"Notice how your light both defies and defines the darkness."**_

* * *

><p><strong>I realize this may be triggering for some people. If you want to kill yourself I'm asking you not to. <strong>

**If you need help and you don't want to go on a hotline, ask and I'll give you my email. I want to do what I can.  
>Personally, when I feel shitty like this I imagine what's going to happen next, anything could happen. And I think that mystery keeps me alive.<strong>


End file.
